


Rabbit Hunt

by Lidsworth



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, No pairings yet - Freeform, angst later on, kaneki is haise in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidsworth/pseuds/Lidsworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haise is charged to exterminate the notorious  ghoul who goes by the alias “Rabbit”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rabbit Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> I don't completely believe that that Haise is Kaneki, but it would be intereting if he was...I just kinda want Haise to be his own person, but for arguments sake, we'll say he's the same person in this one! I hope you enjoy, and like always, i'm my own beta!

From what the old, ragged  file had contained in the past, Haise could see why the “Rabbit” was considered extremely dangerous, and why her extermination was a must. She single handedly faced two desk workers from the CCG in broad daylight, and nearly took the life of a late first class investigator.

 

Not to mention, she killed Mado Kureo, a renowned first class investigator, and his current supervisor’s late father. This rabbit was truly a force to be reckoned with, and given her violent nature, Haise was somewhat bewildered as to why he was deployed to the depths of some forsaken alley all by himself, in order to eliminate her.

 

Though she hadn’t been killing investigators as of recent, her file had been shaken when reports of her attacking random strangers at sketchy bars and taverns had been reported.

 

“She wears a big white rabbits mask-” One report said.

 

“She’s relentless, she kills drunk idiots who hop up on others,” one report had said rather absentmindedly, “seems like she’s keeping the peace?”

 

Keeping the peace of not, she was a ghoul, and she was taking the lives of innocent human beings. She had no right to judge drunkards.

 

Though he wondered if her strange behavior had anything to do with the debut of the “Ghoul Market” that the CCG had been keeping a steady eye on. The government had been making it harder and harder for ghouls to hunt, and so others ghouls had taken it upon themselves to gather “food” for a large group of ghouls who couldn’t, and in doing so, they turned it into the “Market”.

 

Haise understood that the ghouls who participated in the dangerous hunting received a generous amount of money, or at leasts that’s what HQ had managed to gather about the market, though its location and those involved in it were still unknown.

 

If he captured this Rabbit rather than killing her, and  somehow managed to connect her with the notorious market, then he’d be killing two birds with one stone.

 

So on a Saturday evening, Haise found himself stripped of suit and tie, and instead adorned a rather casual shirt and hoodie (where he conveniently slid his rather small quinque), with faded jeans that had no doubt begun to smell of heavy liquor and sake due to the sheer amount of the liquid that had been tossed around the bar he had located himself at.

 

This had been the area that Rabbit had been loitering around lately, at least that’s what had been reported.

 

When the bartender came around, he ordered a cool glass of water, as opposed to what his other young counterparts had ordered. Not only could he not consume alcohol (at least he hadn’t tried yet), but he didn’t fancy getting drunk on the job. He’d been given a quick description of how the Rabbit might look, with pale skin, purple hair and violet eyes. Pretty generic, given the crowd. Intoxication wouldn’t help Haise in the least, not if he was picking out a needle in a hay stack.

 

He scanned around the crowd for the girl, thinking back on her pictures in the thick files provided.  By now she would most likely be a bit older, more developed and more woman-like.

 

He’d get her and get out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

He figured that after hours of seeing no one who looked remotely similar to the Rabbit, that he should bring himself to the more darker areas of the notoriously rambunctious bar, meaning he’d take a stroll to the alley way right behind the bar. It’s where she’d been seen...but that had been over two months ago. There a near murder had taken place, and if chance was on his side, she’d be striking again.

 

So with a swift motion, the half-ghoul maneuvered himself out of the mosh pit, and into the night, where a wall of fresh, clear air met him. Breathing it in like precious oxygen, he inhaled the scents surrounding the area, though cursed his waning sense of smell, due to the fact that he could not discern the scent between a human and a ghoul. It would really help him, considering that the rabbit could be in the area. As a defective ghoul, he’d have to rely heavily on sight only.

 

Outside  the shop, where it made a sort of alley, it seemed slightly more “risque” than the intoxicating atmosphere within the actual bar. There was certainly no shame being displayed between the couples whom had migrated to the outside area. They kissed at one another like rabid animals, like they were eating at one another. Hands pulled at hair quite dramatically, moans and panting filled the night air like a ragged violin in a large symphony hall.

 

Haise found himself quite out of place as love and lust circulated throughout the night air, and even found himself slightly uncomfortable as he maneuvered himself through the tight alley way.

 

“Hey, lay off I already,”came a gruff voice, though still most certainly female, “I said you’re drunk!”

 

Unlike the other occupants in the alley, pressing themselves against the cool brick wall and kissing away, Haise lifted his head towards the distressed cry of a  young girl, whom was further down the alley, where the light hardly shone.

 

“Come on! Stop acting like a baby! Just be quiet and let me-”   
“No!”

 

Haise was over there faster than he could count, his voice already caught in his throat, and his arms ready to fight if need be. But upon closer inspection, he wasn’t the only one there.

 

Out of the darkness, like a cloak of stars being lifted in the night sky, came a stark white circular mask, atop of it, two large ears.

 

A scream ripped through the air before Haise could even comprehend what was happening,  and suddenly, blood spattered across the brick and the helpless girl like rain drops. The rabbit mask was covered in thick blood, and as it shone in the dimly lit night, a jolt ran through Haise’s body, unlike any other.

 

“More importantly, we have to go treat those wound-”

“-NO”

 

Where the hell did that come from? Those thoughts seemed entirely too familiar, yet so strange. An aged, ragged voice vibrated within his head.

 

“I’m saying that she got involved with the doves...she is prepared to carry all the responsibility by herself. Whether she lives or dies shouldn’t be anyone elses concern..”

 

By now the girl had screamed as a the ghouls thick nails dug into the man’s throat, and quickly, she ran away. Haise meanwhile stood shocked, as a barrage of dialogue from nowhere forced itself into the recesses of his mind.

 

“I’m partially ghoul too”

“What if I said this, go kill those fucking “doves” in my place.”

 

“Touka!” The name forced itself  out of his mouth like salty butter on the tip of his tongue, though as quickly as he spoke the name, his memory associated with it disappeared. Though behind the large mask, the ghoul gasped. The man in her vice gripp squirmed as he grabbed at her hands, and with the shock that followed the name “Touka”, the man came crashing down to the ground.

 

Blood poured from his neck, and he wriggled on the ground in pain. Though in Haise’s momentary shock, the sensation of warm blood pooling around his sneakers didn’t feel entirely too bad, or uncomfortable. In fact, he was starting to feel rather pleasant,  eerily pleasant.

 

Most of all, it made him feel as if he was someone completely different, someone who harbored some sort  of repressed craving for blood, as if they hadn’t eaten in ages.

 

“I knew already man! Who cares about that, let’s just go home already!”

 

“H-Hide?!” Another random, yet familiar name pushed itself off of the tip of his tongue, though at the mention of that particular name, the dazed ghoul growled underneath her mask, and lunged forward.

 

A kick to his face brought him back to reality with a surprisingly jolt, though as he flew back with a force, his stray fingers grabbed at the bottom edge of the mask. Rabbit jumped back as she anticipated an attack from the investigator, though yelped when the force tore her mask right off.

 

Large violet eyes stared intently at Haise, though behind them a sea of anger and confusion collided like the white rapids in a raging ocean.

 

She was going to attack again, and this time, it would most definitely be fatal. Haise had indeed brought his quinque with him, though it hadn’t dawned upon him until now that he should use it.

 

Colors of red and green exploded from the ghoul’s back, yet Haise unsheathed his rather small quinque at the same time. In a forward lunge, his blade grabbed at her chest, and tore what he could. Luckily, he made it into the skin.

 

She jumped back quickly, though her wings shot a deadly substance at him. He moved quickly to the side, out of her range. Crouching to the ground quickly, he leaped up like a spring, his free hand twisting into the bloody fabric of her shirt, and the blade racing towards her Kagune.

 

A screech so potent, and so breath shattering filled the night, and out of fear,  Haise quickly withdrew the knife.

“More importantly, we need to treat…”  Again, he was seized by memories that seemed to implant themselves in his brain at random.

 

The ghoul took the opportunity to flee. She was off faster than she came, a trail of blood in her wake, and the name Touka and Hide buzzing in Haise’s brain like one of the quotes in his favorite book. Yet this wasn’t as pleasant as those memories in his books, this was agitating, and frankly sad.

 

A gurgling noise below him brought him back to his senses, and with a fear no greater than anything he’d felt that day, he realized that the Rabbit’s latest victim lay in a puddle of blood, struggling for life.

 

Quickly, he stepped forward in an attempt to help the man, yelping when his foot landed on something solid. Swiftly, he lifted his foot, and was met with a rabbit key chain, covered in the dark murky blood that had been shed from the Rabbit itself.

 

He put it in his pocket as he knelt down to treat whatever wounds he could, as something about the charm attracted him like a magnet.

  
Though the plea of life and the sound of strangled prayers  below him garnered his immediate attention, and like he had done so for his many books, he forced the random memories back down his mental throat, and quickly, called for help. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr, follow me! lidsworth.tumblr.com.   
> Anyway, I Hope you enjoyed this! I really did, it's taken me like a zillion years to write it though! Hopefully I'll update! And as always, have a wonderful week, and God bless!


End file.
